


Dreams

by Demiboy_Luffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Day 1: Dreams, Gen, M/M, Sanlu Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboy_Luffy/pseuds/Demiboy_Luffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanlu Week Day 1: Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

"Hey Sanji?" Luffy's voice broke the silence of their little hotel room.

"What?" Sanji replied, turning over in bed to face Luffy. His captain was lying on his back staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Why don't you talk about the All Blue?" Sanji furrowed his brows in confusion. All Blue? He talks about it every once in a while, doesn't he?

"I do talk about it?" Sanji said, confused. Luffy turned to look at him in something akin to disapproval. He reached out his hand to poke Sanji's forehead with his pointer finger. Sanji didn't bother trying to swat it away.

"Barely." Luffy responded with a pout. He slowly dragged his finger down Sanji forehead, in between his eyes, to his nose until it reached his lips. He studied Sanji's face for a moment before smiling. 

"I wish you'd talk about it more." Luffy smiling at him, before removing his finger from over Sanji's lips only to rest his hand on the cook's cheek. Sanji decided to humor him.

"And what would you get out of me talking about it more, hm?" Luffy laughed, loudly. 

"That's easy. Talking about it makes you happy, and I like seeing you happy!" Luffy exclaimed. Sanji couldn't help but blush; Luffy's blunt nature had that effect on people, afterall.

"Hm, and," Luffy began again. 

"You don't smile enough," He paused, his fingertips tickled his cheek bone. Sanji held his breath.

"You always look better when you're smiling."


End file.
